Nuestro futuro
by Annie Ryddle
Summary: La vida después de hogwats, una gran batalla y el destino los lleva por caminos distintos, quien sabe si al final se unirán...... Por favor, leanlo y dejen reviews y si les gusta le sigo!


Disclaimer: éstos personajes no me pertenecen, y espero no molestar a JK Rowling usándolos, total, es solo para pasar un buen rato.  
  
NO VIVAMOS EN EL PASADO  
  
Capítulo 1: La batalla (primera parte)  
  
Harry se encontraba sentado a la orilla del lago, observando un hermoso atardecer, mientras que la luz se reflejaba e las cristalinas aguas del lago.  
  
A los lados del chico se encontraban sus mejores amigos: la castaña, sabelotodo Hermione Granger y el pelirrojo Ron Weasley (N/A: no sabía que ponerle a ron, pobre, jeje). De repente, al observarlos, una oleada de orgullo lo invadió.  
  
Ellos, el trío dorado Gryffindor, habían sido los causantes de la caida del hechicero más temido del mundo, Lord Voldemort. Fue una ardua batalla, donde pusieron a prueba su valentía y amistad.......  
  
-----------------------------Flash Back-----------------------------------  
  
Todo se encontraba en un profundo silencio y una oscuridad aterradora, Harry acababa de despertar en el piso, húmedo y frío, de lo que parecía ser una mazmorra. No sabía a ciencia cierta lo que estaba pasando, solo recordaba a Voldemort riendo de su miseria, su risa aún retumbaba en la mente de Harry. ¿Dónde se encontraría?, en ese instante, un sentimiento de angustia se oprimía en su pecho. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde están los demás?,  
  
Sólo esperaba que Ron y Hermione estuvieran bien, desde la batalla en Hogwarts no los veía............. (N/a: ya se, me la paso de flash back en flash back, pero es que me gustó mas de esta manera) Momentos antes de esto, todos se encontraban en Hogwarts, pues había recibido un aviso de Draco, que se había unido a sus filas y traicionando a su familia y su linaje.  
  
Un numeroso ejército de mortífagos empezó a rodear el castillo; la Orden del Fénix se encontraba ahí, y junto con los profesores, y los alumnos de 6º y 7º grado combatirían fieramente, pues no dejarían caer a Hogwarts. Con sus fuerzas unidas, lograron repeler el ataque, todos los mayores peleaban valerosamente, mientras que los chicos formaban una barrera mágica que no permitiría dejar pasar a ninguno de los suyos.  
  
Todo iba viento en popa, los buenos estaban ganando, pero, de repente, el señor oscuro apareció. Sus ojos brillaban de furia y rencor, mientras que sentía una sed de venganza que solo se saciaría con la caída del castillo. Empezó a avanzar y mataba sin piedad a quien se cruzara en su camino.  
  
Llegó a la puerta del castillo, custodiado por la barrera que parecía impenetrable y cubría como una inmensa burbuja al castillo. Sin embargo, al estar frente a frente con el mismísimo Voldemort, la concentración de muchos empezó a fallar, lo suficiente como para que el Señor oscuro pudiese traspasarla sin daño alguno.  
  
Por fin- dijo feliz el hechicero- al fin Hogwarts es mío.  
  
Nunca- resonó una voz detrás de él.  
  
Voldemort giró lentamente, para encontrarse cara a cara con el famoso Harry Potter, ese niñito maldito, causante de su deplorable estado y que se la pasara vivendo escondido por casi catorce años, pero ahora pagaría, y sufriría por lo que le hizo.  
  
No pasarás, no lo permitiré- dijo el joven, mientras que empuñaba su varita en una mano y una espada en otra.  
  
JA!, crees acaso que tu eres un obstáculo lo suficientemente grande como para evitar que me haga del castillo- dijo en tono burlón- vaya que si te tienes confianza, niñito tonto, ¿sabes que he vencido a magos más experimentados que tu?, ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes detenerme? Sé perfectamente que tal vez no pueda vencerte- dijo, intentando que su voz tuviera seguridad, cosa que no tenía- pero no me quedaré sentado a ver como destruyes el mundo, antes prefiero morir.  
  
Tus deseos son órdenes, terminaré contigo como acabé con tus padres, tan arrogante e impetuosos como tú, pero al final, escoria, basura que no me fue difícil vencer. Tan tontos, pues llegaron a pensar que podrían derrotarme,- hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras gritaba- ILUSOS, IDIOTAS, DERROTARME A MI? EL HECHICERO MÁS GRANDE DEL MUNDO? JAJAJAJAJA  
  
Jeje- rió el chico con sarcasmo- si claro, y mira quien dice que me tengo mucha confianza, ¿tu el hechicero más grande del mundo?, NUNCA, solo te engañas a ti mismo y eso es tan patético que me ENFERMAS- y después de esto le escupió el la cara.  
  
Pobre niñato imbécil, intentando ocultar tu miedo hacia mí, usando palabras fuertes, ja, pero son sólo palabras, tan frágiles que el viento se las llevará. Por que no me demuestras con hechos tu tan renombrado valor?, anda, pelea conmigo, pues sabes que es inevitable, para que aplazarlo más? A fin de cuentas, terminarás muriendo en mis manos. No huyas de tu destino.  
  
Dicho esto, Voldemort sacó su varita y le lanzó el hechizo cruciatus, pero Harry lo alcanzó a esquivar.  
  
-Te estás volviendo viejo e inútil Voldemort- se burló el joven- donde  
esta ese poder y magia de la que tanto alardeas? CRUCIO!  
  
Voldemort se quedó allí plantado, con los ojos abiertos como platos. El hechizo dio en el blanco, provocando una humareda que impedía la visibilidad. ¿Ya? ¿Acaso por fin había derrotado a Voldemort?, sin embargo, una risa rompió el incipiente silencio y las preguntas calladas de Harry cesaron. Ahí estaba, de pie, una figura alta y delgada, de la cual sólo unos ojos rojos eran visibles.  
  
No, no, no- dijo aquel ser, moviendo de un lado al otro su huesudo y largo dedo índice- muy mal, es que acaso no comprendes que no puedes derrotarme, y menos con un hechizo con tan poca potencia como ese?, si, tal vez estoy viejo y deforme, pero con el tiempo viene la sabniduría, la necesaria para detener ese pobre y patético hechizo.  
  
Harry ardía de rabia, y sin pensarlo (n/a: jeje, obvio que no lo pensó, muy mal niño impulsivo ;D) arremetió contra del Señor Tenebroso, blandiendo su espada, sin embargo, con una sonrisa irónica en los labios, Voldemort pronunció algo que hizo que la espada empezara a ponerse roja y muy caliente. Harry de inmediato la soltó, mientras veía como su espada empezaba a fundirse en el piso.  
  
crees que con una tonta y rudimentaria espada muggle lograrás derrotarme, - preguntó molesto- tonto, me ofendes, y por eso tendras que sufrir ¡CRUCIO!  
  
Lo dijo tan rápido, que esta vez Harry no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y le dio el hechizo en el pecho, haciendole sentir mucho dolor. Era un sentimiento tan desgarrador e intenso como jamás había sentido antes.  
  
Gritó, mientras que cada parte de su cuerpo clamaba misericordia y deseando no sentir más y entregarse sin resistencia a la muerte. A su grito muchos acudieron en su auxilio y lo que vieron los dejó sin aliento. Voldemort se encontraba de pie apuntándole a Harry con su varita y riendo de una manera maniática y a Harry tumbado en el suelo, inconsciente. Tonks, Remus, Dumbledore, Ron y Hermione intentaron acercarse, pero su presencia fue detectada por Voldemort.  
  
No se atrevan a dar un paso más o él lo pagará- dijo señalando al cuerpo del chico.  
  
Harry!- gimió Hermione reacciona, por favor no mueras!  
  
Resiste compañero!- gritó Ron  
  
Sin embargo, Harry sólo escuchaba ecos y voces lejanas, no sabía lo que ocurría, pero estaba agradecido que el dolor hubiera cesado.  
  
Oh!, que lindos!- se burla Voldemort- que mal, ya me agüitaron la diversión!- dijo con fijida nostalgia-, pero no puede terminar así, así que nos vamos, no ha sido un placer verlos, escoria- y mientras hacia una reverencia burlona murmuró unas palabras. De la nada un vórtice de luz apareció, rodeando a Harry y a Voldemort, con una velocidad sorprendente empezó a empequeñecer hasta desaparecer. Todos miraban la escena estrupefactos, lo suficiente como para no notar la ausencia de 2 personas más......  
  
CONTINUARÁ  
  
Bueno, este es mi primer fic oficial, espero que les guste y si no les gusta, haganme saberlo, para criticar los suyos! jajajajaja (lease como risa macabra), no es cierto, en realidad siempre recibo una critica constructiva, por favor diganme lo que piensan. 


End file.
